Moving On
by CeremoniouslySerendipitous
Summary: One of those Edward never came back stories but this is different. 247 Bella returns to forks and finnds the cullens and edward with a wife. she is married to josh and has kids alex, tay, justin. Mch more intersting than it sounds plaease read.
1. My life was perferct without you

Disclaimer: None of these characters, (Bella, And the ?Cullens are mine) the rest are. none of the songs are mine.

248 years, 248 years since I met Edward, 248 years since I fell in love with Edward, 248 since he broke my heart. Since then I had gotten changed, married and had 3 wonderful children. You're probably wondering how a vampire can have kids right? Well that's my gift; I can create, and pause and end a life when I want to. As I wanted the kids to be 50/50 me and Josh I waited until we had sex then I used his venom and mine. Oh I almost forgot Josh is my mete and he has been for 212 years 213 next month. And now we have triplets Alex, Justin and Taylor, 2 girls and a boy, perfect.

On some level I would always love Edward and I can't help that he was my first love; Josh both knew and understood that. And that was one of the many reasons I loved him. I was pulled out my train of thought by an ear-piercing scream coming from Taylor's room. I quickly ran upstairs to see what was wrong, and was greeted by my husband and my two other children. We all tried to open the door all at once managing to send the door in the process. We looked in expecting to find something scary enough to cause her to scream like that but instead we found Taylor standing there with a black stiletto shoe in hand and the other in her left although the one in her left hand had a broken heel. "Jeez Tay what was that for!" I screamed at her.

"Who broke my heel!" she asked outraged and glaring at her brother who was looking down trying to avoid her gaze. "Justin" she dragged out the "n" in his name longer than necessary to emphasize that she knew it was him.

"Okay I'm sorry it was an accident and I didn't mean to I came in here looking for where mum hid x-box **(A.N/ yes I know there probably won't be an x-box in the future but they're here now)** and I was looking in your closet and on my way out your shoes tripped me and I feel and landed on that one so I tried to fix but failed so I thought that if I just left it you may never notice since you have so many shoes to notice 1 pair." He said in one very quick and frightened breath. She didn't lash out at him, she didn't throw the broken heel at him, surprisingly she stood the, smiled and calmly said; "It's ok it was a mistake don't worry." After saying that we all looked at her sceptically and she didn't have some smart-ass remark but instead walked out and went downstairs. Deciding not to push his luck and ask why she was being so nice Justin just went to his room followed by Alex which left me and Josh alone, stood there and mesmerized.

"Well I didn't get my good morning kiss today," he said as he snaked his arms around my waist turning me gently to face him. I kissed him forcefully, I missed him, I know it sounds pathetic since I had seen just over an hour ago when he went for with Sophie and Alec. Sophie and Alec were part of our coven although we didn't live together. When we moved here we asked if they wouldn't mind if e and Josh lived alone with our kids and they understood, it was great living with them but sometimes when Josh and I wanted to be alone with our family it was kinda difficult. So we are now neighbours. The other half of out coven consisted of Sophie, Alec, Hayley, Matthew, Dom, Amy, Chris and Natalie. We have now returned to Fork, Washington for the first time since I was turned 247 years ago. I didn't come back here because it held too many memories and those memories haunted me to this day. Those were not to memories of the Cullens but of Charlie when I got turned I ran away for Charlie's own good as I knew that if I stayed he would end up dead, although to this day I am proud to say I have never tasted human blood.

"Mum, Dad, quit sucking faces and come downstairs we're gonna be late to school!" Alex shouted, she was never afraid to speak her mind. I internally sighed as I pulled away from Josh, back to Forks High School.


	2. If We Ever Meet Aagain

We arrived just before the rest of the students. We all went to the office to get our slips.

"Hello," Josh said as the old lady looked up and eyes popped out as she caught his eye. A small growl escaped my lips as my kids tried to hold in their laughter. I was used to people finding us beautiful but I didn't like it when female students or teachers eyed my husband. "I'm Josh Farro; this is my sister Alex Farro, My Girlfriend and her sister Bella and Taylor Momsen and her cousin Justin. We're new here and wondering if you had out timetables."

"Umm, err," she stuttered as she went through some paper she had on her desk and handed us our timetables and told us the best routes to take although I already knew. As soon as we stepped out the door my children broke out laughing and my husband kissed me reassuringly. We then went to the parking lot to wait for Sophie, Alec and everyone else **(A.N/ I can't remember the names I put lol) **Who had started a week earlier as we thought that it would be too much if too many people start all at once. As soon as they arrived we looked to see what lessons we had to together. Our timetables went like:

Joshua FARRO

Science – S1 – Mrs Andrews

Spanish – O2- Mrs Jacques

Tech – DT5 – Ms James

Space – O1-Mr Mode

English –E7 –Mrs Lynch (sick teacher)

Alexandra FARRO

P.E – Mrs Shepherd

Music- MUS –Mr Fisher

Geography –H1 –Mr Conroy

History –H4 –Mr Hazzard

Maths –M6 – Mrs Nash

Isabella MOMSEN

Drama –DR1 – Mrs Usher

**(I really can't be asked to copy out my timetable so I'll just say who has the same lessons together.) **At the end we realised that Josh and I had 2nd period English, 5th period maths and obviously lunch together. By the time we finished all the students were here and gawking at us. "Ooh he's cute" I heard one girl with unnaturally blonde say eyeing Justin. Josh immediately had a proud smile on his face; he always said that Justin got his good looks from him. I went to my first lesson but not before I gave Josh a short but passionate kiss and as I did this I felt some eyes burning a hole into my back and it was not coming from my family. I walked off with Tay to Drama without looking to see who was gawking at me. The beginning of the day went uneventfully expect for a few glares I received from a few slutty looking girls for holding Josh's hand. As I walked into my fourth lesson I smelt something familiar; vampire but it wasn't my family. I quickly scanned the room and met a pair of familiar eyes; those eyes belonged to none other than Alice Cullen. I walked forward to the teacher's desk and he signed my slip and assigned me a seat next to a boy who was wearing a baskets ball jackets looking confident and I immediately tagged him as one those people who thought they could get any girl. As I walked past he slapped by ass while staring at my boobs I let it go this time. At the end of lesson he did it again and I glared as I walked out he and his friends were whistling and cat calling. Lunch soon came and I walked to the canteen to meet my family, I bought my food though I didn't really need it. By time I finished everyone was already eating. As I went to get my seat my "friend" slapped my ass again causing all my family members to growl the loudest one coming from Josh. I stopped dead in my tracks and everyone in the canteen went silent to see my reaction. I turned around, grabbed his package and squeezed it so hard he squealed, "Do that again and I will leave you unable to have children, get it, got it? Good." I said as I let go of him and he dropped to the ground. As soon as my back was turned his posse started laughing and by the time I reached my table everyone had gone back to their original conversations. I took my seat next to Josh and he kissed me but I could still feel he was annoyed by the tension in his lips. We were soon interrupted by food being thrown at us and I didn't have to look to see it was Alex who threw it.

"Would you two stop, we are in a public place and we definitely don't want another baby." As I said that I heard a collection of gasps. Everyone on e my table including myself turned their heads towards where the Cullens and a magnificently beautiful girl was sat who I guessed to be Edward's mate. They didn't even try to hide that they were gawking at us. I met all of their eyes and I saw different emotions in them; longing, surprise, pain, jealousy, happiness, disbelieving. I gave a small smile to Alice who was waiting eagerly waiting to see if I would acknowledge her squealed and shot out of her seat running, full speed ahead, into my awaiting arms.

"Ohhhhhhh Myyyyyyy Goddddd Bella I have missed you sooooo much everyone has missed you but no one almost as much as me. Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be dead, I mean attended your funeral and everything. Ugh I cried my eyes out, well not literally but you know and why aren't you answering my question?" she said in one breath as some people were watching most likely surprised that the Cullens were talking to the new kids.

"I would if you'd let me talk," I said as I chuckled "I've missed you too and no as you can see I am not dead, well not technically and I'm touched but there was no need to cry since I'm not dead. And seeing as lunch is over why don't we meet up at my house and we talk about this then?" I said as I looked at my family to see if it was ok they all nodded to give me their approval." Yes at my place after school." I confirmed as I stood up and got ready to go to my final lesson with Josh who took my hand as if he needed assuring that I was there. None of my family needed to ask who they were the all knew who they were as I had told them about the Cullens


	3. Is it fate?

As soon as we arrived home I sat my family sat and asked if they were ok with the Cullens coming over.

Alex was the one who answered my question and sounded surprisingly mature for someone who's usually so sarcastic and said; "Mum the real question is are **you** ok with them coming over because we know that the jerk broke your heart and I can't promise that I'll be civil to them so as long you'll survive we'll survive but if it's too much for you to handle we will gladly kick them out." The rest of my children nodded and my husband squeezed my hand reassuringly. Everyone else than completed our coven turned up and we waited for the Cullens.

Approximately 10 minutes later a tap on the door (although there was a door bell) told that they had arrived. Justin went to open the door and the familiar scent of the Cullens hit me. I stood up and went to greet them but was immediately pulled into a hug buy Emmett.

"Bella!" he screamed as he hugged so hard that for the first time since I became a vampire I felt pain. "I missed you so much, why didn't tell me you were alive! Did I mention I'm mad at you? Ah hell I'm not mad I'm just glad you're alive, well not alive-alive but you know what I mean." I laughed at his child like behaviour and gave everyone else a hug and after I finished everyone (with the exception of the blonde whose hand I shook and later learnt her name was Tanya.) Emmett hugged me again while Justin stood watching me with cautious eyes. I led them into the dining room where everyone was sat and since there weren't enough chairs for everyone to sit those who had mates/husbands sat on their laps and those who didn't which in this case were my children sat alone.

Esme had a huge smile plastered on her face that looked like it had been carved in there although Edward's mate's face was showing no emotion to the naked eye but as I used to put on that facade I could see past it and behind her mask she was afraid, insecure and a hint of jealousy. Maybe she thought that Edward would leave her for me. Maybe he'd leave her but that didn't mean I'd get back together with him, I was happy with Josh and I wouldn't trade it for the world. "Um ok so I guess everyone is waiting for introductions. Well I'll start with you guys." I said addressing the Cullens " guys this is Esme and her husband Carlisle, Alice and her husband Jasper, Rosalie and her husband Emmett and Edward and Tanya who I am presuming is his wife." As I said each name the person being referred to either smiled or gave a little wave.

"In our coven is Sophie and her mate Alec, Hayley and Matthew, Dom and Amy, Chris and Natalie, Justin, Taylor, Alex and this is my Husband Josh." I said point to the guy whose lap I was sat on.

"Wow are you all in one coven?" asked Carlisle sceptically. I simply nodded to answer his question.


	4. Will you have my babies?

"Bella honey how have you been?" I smiled at Esme's motherly tone before answering her question;

"I've been good thanks Esme and you?" She didn't answer but just smiled in return.

"Bella what powers do you have in your coven has?" Carlisle asked trying to sound all I'm-just-asking-but-I-don't-really-care although he couldn't completely conceal the curiosity in his voice.

"It's not my coven it's Josh's coven," I said pointing to Josh who gave a small smile in response. "And I don't think it's my place to say so what I'll do is I'll let the give the guys a chance to talk and if they want you to know what powers they have they'll say." I said it although it sounded more like a question as I looked at my family and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright I guess I'll start name's Josh Farro, I was changed in 1986, and my power is I can absorb, take away and give a power to anyone."

"I'm Sophie Martinovich nee Thompson, I was changed in 1998 and I'm empathic. **(A.N: SAME POWER AS JASPER)**

"I'm Alec Thompson, I was changed in 1901 and I'm a mind reader."

_Ugh great another stupid mind reader. _Alice, Rose and Emmett. Thought together and in return Edward and Alec glared at them.

"Heyal I'm Hayley Williams, got changed in 2010 and I have no power."

"Matt, got changed in 2010 I can fly or levitate whatever you call it, mess with my family and I will end you get it? Got it? Good."

Everyone had introduced themselves all that was left was Alex and I and when it was her turn Alex glared at the Cullens openly at the Cullens and said, " Alex or Ali call me anything else and believe when I say you will die," she then turned her gaze from all of the Cullens and gave Edward her full and undivided attention and then continued " and listen pretty boy just coz mum's forgiven ya doesn't mean that the rest of us have so you better watch it or you'll be no more than a pile of ashes before you can say fucki-" but I cut her off before she could finish her rant by slapping my hand over her mouth.

"Don't kind her she just having boyfriend troubles and she's taking it out on you."

"What? Boyfriend? No, no, no, nooooo absolutely no Alex we agreed no boys until you were 30." Josh said in an overprotective dad voice. And I just rolled my eyes.

Alex pulled my hand off her mouth and turned to face me I said;

"A - I am not having boyfriend troubles

B – **Mother** aren't always the one always telling me express my feelings?" "Oh Alex honey you need to learn how to show emotion, any emotions" she said mimicking me perfectly.

"C – dad we made that deal when I was three for crying out loud and I am not taking anything out on anyone I'm just speaking my mind. Humph"

Ignoring Alex I went continued speaking "and lastly you know who I am and my power is I can create, pause, end a life or even edit when I want to."

The Cullens stared at us in awe but I could see Edward was hurt by Alex's words.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Rosalie looking at me with longing but cautious eyes

"Yeah Rose?"

"Why is Alex calling you mum and your husband dad?" All of the Cullens looked up expectantly waiting for me to answer but I was beaten to the punch by my ever so polite daughter.

"Um, err," dais Alex scratching her head like she was a dyslexic on countdown. "Maybe because they are my mum and dad moron."

"Alex!" Josh and I shouted at the same time

"Sorry." She mumbled although it was clearly forced.

"Sorry about her she's really temperamental and as I said before it's my power I can create a life which means I can potentially fall pregnant and cause other people to fall pregnant." Alex snickered as I said that so I quickly changed my statement "Alex get your mind out of the gutters. What I meant was I can turn you human again so you have your partner can conceive as it turns out males are still able to reproduce it's just us girls who lose the ability to reproduce." As soon as I finished my sentence all of the females in the room (except for those from my family) looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Would you?" Rose asked so quietly that my super sensitive hearing almost had trouble catching what she said.

"Of course but I have to tell you how it works first. Before I can actually do it. What happens is that there are two possible ways of going about this. The first way I could bite you to turn you temporarily human, it doesn't hurt as much trust me, and once your human you do what you have to do get pregnant but you have to be careful as you don't wanna be crushed and you will be pregnant for nine months, you will give birth normally, I would say it's safe to do so in a hospital but I'm guessing since you have a doctor in the family it's completely up to you whether or not it's a home birth. After your child is born you must be changed three months after he or she's been born otherwise you will go back to being your actual age and die." I paused letting them take it in. "The other and much, much easier way is for me to just create them then and there like you won't have to wait for so long."


	5. Chapter 5

"Um. Wow, Bella. I mean are you sure? This is all so kind of you but, are you sure? I mean, I'm sure this takes a great deal of energy out of you. Can you really do this for _all of us?_ " Rosalie asked breaking out of her stunned trance.

"I'm sure," I reply not skipping a beat. "Yes, it will take a lot out of me but don't forget I'm a mother of three. I'm sure it'll be easier to make you have your baby than actually having one, or rather three, of my own." I laughed.

"Do you mind if we think about it for a while? Perhaps get back to you after a short while? I mean this is a whole to think about..."Carlisle says his hands tightly circling his wife's petite waistline.

"Of course!" I say. "I wouldn't have started right now anyway. This is a huge commitment and please be warned starting your own families might strain the relationships you currently have. Please, please, _please_ think fully about this before agreeing to anything. Sure, babies are cute and chubby but past that, they're real people. They're loud, annoying and cry an awful lot but they grow up to be the most wonderful people and you can't help but loving them despite their blatant flaws. Don't take this light heartedly. This is a big decision you are making."

After that the air was tense and the Cullens said goodbye and went to their home to 'talk' with their significant others about my 'generous offer'.

Upstairs, Josh was giving Alex a stern telling off about her stunt in front of our guests. Good. My daughter was a lot of things but spoilt was not one of them; Josh and I refused to allow it to be. Justin was in his room working on a project. He never seemed to tire of school, he took each task on with an open mind; I admired that.

Taylor was upstairs on her doing nothing in particular. I often worried about her. She'd always exclude herself from everything and anything she could. She'd be in her room, often with her head buried in a book but, I don't know, something wasn't right. She was... sad? I don't know if that's the right word but she wasn't happy. That much I knew, my daughter lacked the light in her eyes she possessed growing up, she lacked the bright smile that lit her chubby face each time her daddy walked through the door. Was it something we did? Did Josh and I treat her differently to her siblings? Did we not give her enough love and attention? Of course I knew Alex demanded more attention than her other siblings combined but I'd never tried to show favouritism to any of them. Justin was content being alone, he truly didn't mind. I knew that without a shadow of a doubt, Alex on the other hand, she just loved being in the limelight. She absolutely soaked it up. Since she was a toddler she was the focus of all our friends, maybe because our other children were quiet and less demanding, maybe because we let be like that. I feared that Taylor has perhaps thought from a young age that her parents favoured her brother and sister to her. That we would have been satisfied with just two children; that we didn't love her.


End file.
